world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
France
France is a Great Power (a Regional Power in 2 separate conquests) in Europe, Africa and in the Asia-Pacific. France is a principal member of the Allied Powers, NATO and the Union. After entering the war, France, along with the Low Countries, was blitzed by the Germans. However France managed to hold up and fight in Africa as Free France and eventually managed to retake the French Mainland. During the 'Cold War', France eventually developed it's own Nuclear Weapons and Ballistic Missiles, but that didn't stop the Aliens from pushing France to its Mediterranean coast. In spite of its territorial loss, France managed to liberate most of Switzerland and northern Italy from Alien rule. Basic Information The French Colonial Empire has a far-reach, however, when compared to the United Kingdom, France's the Asia-Pacific is sub-par. In the 1939 conquest France is about to be invaded by Germany, Italy, and Spain. France has very impressive generals in this conquest but it will still be challenging to defend against the fascist invaders. France will receive a decent amount of resources from Africa and French Indochina. It is very possible in French Indochina to be invaded by the Japanese so hold that province for as long as possible. After defending it is up to you to drive out the weakened Axis invaders. In the 1943 conquest France has no control in Europe or Indochina. Japan controls what use to be under French control in Asia and Germany pushed France back into central Africa. The French still have their skilled generals to fight Rommel's Afrika Corps, and with the help of the British you can fight back both Italy and Germany in Africa. Be aware that Rommel and Manteiffel are no push overs so you might want to build up the French forces before liberating Africa, Europe, and Asia. During the 1950 conquest France has access to ballistic technology and can face the Russian invasion alone in the Balkans. Russia however has allies in the Balkans so have a sizable army ready for an invasion. Russia will try and nuke and bombard your generals with rockets so make sure you take her ballistic and air capabilities away from them as soon as possible. China, India, and some Middle Eastern countries will try to aid Russia in Europe, so be prepared for constant counter attacks. After you defeat the Soviet Union you should consider liberating Asia and the Middle East to finish the fight. In the 1960 conquest, the Soviet Union is at a large peak in power and will be no pushover. The Russians will try and overrun all of Europe including Germany which is an important NATO member if you want to stop Russia from invading France. The Russian generals will mostly be in super heavy tank battalions so make sure you take them out first. The Soviets still have their allies in the Balkans and will invade Italy and Southern Germany. Poland is also no pushover in the conquest, because they also have access to ballistics and heavy units. Like last time you must defend against the Soviets before pushing into Eastern Europe. After you defeat Russia move your armies into Asia and the Middle East and finish the fight. The French have been pushed back by the Aliens in the 1975 conquest and it will be challenging to liberate Europe. Category:Countries Category:Allied Powers Category:NATO Category:Union Category:Great Powers Category:Regional Powers Category:Occupied Country